


To Want This

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forbidden, Guilty Pleasures, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hermione could hear was her pounding heart and the thought running through her mind over and over again. <i>I'm not supposed to want this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/17417447685) diarycrux.

_I'm not supposed to want this._

Hermione heard it echoing in her head as she gripped the bottom of Draco's tie. She crushed the silk in her fingers and wrapped the length of it around her fist, tugging him closer to her. He was silent as he moved, his hand coming up to press against the wall beside her head. He leaned in and his cheek brushed against hers. 

All Hermione could hear was her pounding heart and the thought running through her mind over and over again. _I'm not supposed to want this._

She hooked one finger in the knot of Draco's tie and pulled it loose. He exhaled slowly, and his breath heated her skin. His knee pushed against her legs and Hermione gulped. Before she could allow herself to stop, she widened her stance. Draco slipped his knee between hers and his teeth scraped against the shell of her ear.

Hermione fought against the moan that wanted to escape, then surrendered to it. She clutched at Draco's collar with one hand and at his waist with the other. She pulled, urging him to press to her, to pin her between the wall and his body. One more time, she heard herself think.

_I'm not supposed to want this._

Draco stepped fully against her, his hands tensing on her hips, his mouth exploring her neck, and Hermione stopped thinking. She tipped her head back and groaned, shivering as Draco slid his hands up her sides. His thumbs brushed over her breasts and his tongue slicked over the wild pulse in her throat.

She jerked his shirt from his trousers and shoved her hands beneath it, her nails scratching up his back. Draco growled under his breath and rocked against her. Hermione gasped for breath. She could feel him, hard and hot through his clothes, his cock showing his need as strong as hers. She grabbed his head, her fingers locked in his hair, and hauled him up just long enough to meet his eyes. 

He looked at her, his eyes gone dark and wide, and Hermione licked her lips. She couldn't force her voice to work. She focused on his mouth and tugged at his hair again. Draco's lips curled in a small smile, then he bent over her. His mouth caught hers, trapping a low groan in their kiss. Hermione didn't know which of them had made the sound, and she couldn't bring herself to care. Draco coaxed her mouth open, slid his tongue across hers, and ground his hips to her.

Hermione held on to him, her knees trembling, and groped for his hand. She mewled and whimpered against his lips as she shoved his hand down her body. He didn't need much guidance, and she keened in pleasure as he felt beneath her skirt. He cupped her in his palm, two fingers working under the damp fabric of her knickers to push inside her.

Hermione thumped her head against the wall, moaning. Draco gave a quiet, wicked laugh. He licked her lower lip and slid his fingers deeper into her. His tongue and fingers worked in rhythm and Hermione trembled against the wall. All she could do was cling to his shirt and moan as Draco drove her closer to the edge.

His thumb slipped up to circle her clit and Hermione cried out. She clawed at his arms, his shoulders, his nape, struggled desperately to hold herself up as her orgasm built. Draco whispered to her, whispered her name and a soft command.

_Hermione. Come for me._

She bucked, writhing against him, and obeyed.


End file.
